Sólo una vez más
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Pensamientos de John durante el 2x01.


Sólo una vez más

Lo mira y la culpa se retuerce viva en medio del pecho, por un momento tiene ganas de correr hasta él, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le ha echo, por haberle robado la vida, pero se contiene, tiene que pensar en grande, tiene que ver, obligarse a ver que hay más en juego.

Dean era fuerte, condenadamente fuerte, sobre todo si se trataba de su familia, Dean era diferente a él y Sam, Dean siempre velaría más por la seguridad que por la venganza, siempre vería más a los vivos que a los muertos y justo ahí radicaba su fuerza, poseía una capacidad inmensa de poner la vida siempre delante, no quedaba atado a la muerte que lo rodeaba porque siempre estaba más preocupado por aquellos que aún respiraban.

La otra gran ventaja que tenía sobre él era el amor por su hermano, John amaba a su hijo menor, pero para Dean, Sam era más que su propia vida, si existía alguien capaz de mantener a Sammy en el lado bueno, ése era su hijo mayor. Había sido el protector del pequeño desde que éste no era más que un bebé, se había convertido en amigo, hermano, padre y madre. Nadie en el mundo conocía mejor a ese muchacho que Dean, nadie podría llegar hasta él si no era su hermano mayor.

El otro punto era que Dean jamás se daría por vencido, jamás aceptaría que la solución al problema era poner una bala en la cabeza de su hermanito. John no se creía capaz de tanta fe ni resistencia, pero había visto a su hijo mayor pasar por las cosas más dura que la vida podía poner frente a uno y salir airoso, siempre con una herida en el corazón y una sonrisa en el rostro, pero firme y estoico, armado para la siguiente tragedia, caía y se ponía en pie una y otra vez, todo porque siempre había allí algún otra alma que necesitaba de su ayuda. El estaría para Sam siempre, aún cuando éste pudiera caer en la oscuridad.

Finalmente estaba la razón más importante de todas, Dean era su hijo, su primogénito. El niño que perdió a una madre, que dejó de hablar por la angustia, que consolaba a su padre y hermanito, que se cuidó solo y a un niñito desde que tenía poco más de seis años, que se lamió las heridas en la oscuridad sin soltar un gemido, que pasó por toda la mierda imaginable sin salpicar al vecino, con el sentido de responsabilidad más desarrollado que conocía, con el corazón más generoso y el alma más noble. Dean era pura fachada por fuera y corazón por dentro. Y John le debía la vida y la de su hijo menor. Le debía más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer, ni siquiera quería pensar en las cosas que el joven había echo por mantener esa familia unida. Y porque se lo debía y lo quería era que debía hacer un trato, debía salvarlo, devolverle todo lo que le había dado.

Sin embargo, si se iba, le dejaría a su hijo un trabajo aún más pesado que el que ya había desempeñado, le cargaría los hombros con más peso del que él mismo había llevado nunca. No sólo estaría el secreto que debería guardar y la vida que debería proteger. También estaría su propia desaparición, algunos creían que Dean no se daba cuenta de las cosas, que era un poco lento, pero John sabía que era más listo que el hambre y que contaba con más recursos que el diablo y eso le llevaría a descubrir lo que él había echo tarde o temprano, ¡Que demonios!, sospecharía desde el primer momento, porque ante todo Dean conocía a las personas y eso incluía de sobra a su padre.

Le dolía el alma saber que sus acciones acarrearían más pesar que dicha a su muchacho, casi podía imaginárselo, sufriendo por dentro, procesando en silencio, superando. Porque John sólo podía rogar porque su hijo superara ese golpe.

Y lo observaba ahora, recostado en esa cama de hospital, rodeado de máquinas, cables y tubos, tan quieto, tan distinto al muchacho siempre activo. Lo observaba y se preguntaba si sabía que lo amaba, si sabía que lo admiraba, se preguntó si Dean sabría que nunca pudo decirle que estaba orgulloso porque nunca se sintió con derecho, porque John lo estaba, estaba más orgulloso de ese muchacho de lo que jamás podría expresar, pero cómo le explicaba que él no tenía nada que ver con eso, como hacerle entender a su testarudo hijo que el tipo de hombre que era, no tenía relación con su padre, que era algo propio, que siempre había sido así, parte de su alma, de su ser, sin que John ni nadie tuviera el crédito.

Porque John lo sabía, a pesar de ignorarlo por estar enceguecido de dolor, él sabía que su primogénito era diferente, recordó una ocasión en la que escuchó al joven decirle a su hermanito que su padre era como un superhéroe, años después John se encontró reflexionando que el único héroe que conocía era Dean, él único que había elegido esa vida para ayudar, ya fuera a su padre, a su hermano o a desconocidos, su motivación era ayudar.

Sólo un héroe hace eso y John sabía que Dean siempre elegiría hacerlo de esa manera, le costara lo que le costara, aunque tuviera que sacrificar todo, y mal que le pesara, él sabía que no había sido capaz de enseñar algo semejante a su hijo. Sólo podía rezar porque Dean fuera capaz de enseñárselo a Sam y considerando que su hijo mayor era mejor ejemplo y maestro que él mismo, ponía toda su fe y esperanza en Dean.

Piensa ahora en las veces que deseo decirle esas mismas palabras que le soltara dulcemente Azazel, ¿Sabría su hijo cuánto le dolió que descubriera que estaba poseído porque había sido amable con él?¿Lo que dolió saber cuánto lo había lastimado? Y no pensaba sólo en las heridas físicas.

Qué tonto fue al creer que tendría tiempo para enderezar sus vidas después de matar al demonio que había asesinado a Mary. Qué tonto darse cuenta de lo que se había perdido cada día durante veintidós años ahora que estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre. Cuánto se arrepentía de su camino, cuánto de no haber elegido a sus hijos antes que la venganza.

Ahora ya no tenía tiempo para sincerarse con Dean, el destino y la muerte le robaban esa posibilidad y se lamentaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Se puso en pie con el peso de una decisión tomada y se alejó de la habitación que resguardaba a su hijo. Se dirigió a su encrucijada y frente al ser que más odiaba en la vida se declaró vencido de intenciones y ganador del corazón. Cambió un alma por un vida que valía más que la de él. Un destino sellado en el Infierno por la posibilidad de redención y un futuro para Sam.

Se despidió de su hijo sin decir adiós y le dejó en el alma más heridas de las que podría contar. Sólo un comentario en agradecimiento por dos décadas de salvación y la carga más pesada que jamás le había impuesto.

Se alejó de él con paso seguro sin despedirse del menor, no lo hubiera resistido, se alejó sabiendo que no volvería, rogando porque Dean fuera capaz de soportar la misión que le encomendaba y de perdonarlo por ello aunque no se lo mereciera. Rogó porque Sam encontrara su camino, que pudiera torcer su destino siguiendo la senda que marcaba su hermano. Porque él sabía, lo acababa de aprender, que sólo había una manera de vencerse a uno mismo, superarse, de ser mejor, el único camino era amar. Y Dean seguía ese camino en forma tan natural que ni siquiera era consciente, quizás nunca lo fuera. Pero debía creer que Sam lo sería, que algún día al igual que él vería esa verdad acerca de su hermano y decidiría tomar su ejemplo, que elegiría amar antes que odiar. Que elegiría ser menos como John y más como Dean.

Se fue del mundo con un dolor en el alma, abandonar a sus hijos ante los tiempos más difíciles, pero sabiendo que la elección tomada era la acertada, que el mejor hombre seguía vivo y que las posibilidades de ganar eran mayores gracias a eso.

Deseaba sólo haber tenido más tiempo, haber podido despedirse apropiadamente, haberle dado las gracias a su hijo como debía, haber entendido antes, deseaba...deseaba, sólo deseaba poder ver a sus hijos una vez más.

-Fin-


End file.
